Talk Is Cheap
by obsolete angel
Summary: Sam feels that his relationship with Dean isn't romantic enough. Dean gladly fixes that in a way that only he can (is a one-shot and includes Wincest).


**Title:** Talk Is Cheap

 **Summary:** Sam feels that his relationship with Dean isn't romantic enough. Dean gladly fixes that in a way that only he can.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Supernatural. All rights go to the rightful owners.

 **A/N: Hi! Alright, so, this is my first post here, on the entire website I mean. This is (obviously) a Sam/Dean fic. I don't have much to say except for sorry for any spelling errors and I hope you enjoy the story. Oh, and this is also a One-Shot and includes Wincest, so yeah, you've been warned. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Sam and Dean lie comfortably in bed together. Dean's arm is lazily wrapped around Sam's shoulder's, caressing his upper back muscles lovingly. Sam's head is laying affectionately on Dean's chest, his hand caressing his brother's stomach. They just finished having sex and are now idling about, soaking in each others' presence.

Ten minutes pass by before Sam suddenly speaks up.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam asks, lifting his head up off of his brother's chest to look at his face. Dean raises an eyebrow at him questioningly.

Sam hesitates before continuing. "We're both still new to all of this but, I want to do something..."

"We _did_ do something." Dean says with a cocky smile. Sam smiles in response.

"No," He looks away. "I mean, I want to do something _romantic..._ "

"What we just did a few minutes ago wasn't romantic?" Dean asks amusedly.

Sam abruptly sits up causing the blanket that was wrapped over his upper body to fall down to his thighs, barely concealing his member. He sighs. "No, I liked it, don't get me wrong, I just..."

"Want it to be more romantic?" Dean cuts in.

Sam looks back at his brother with a sideways smile on his face. "Yeah."

Dean makes that face that he always makes that says 'huh, go figure' before getting up off the bed, body still very naked and exposed. He turns to face Sam and Sam finds himself unconsciously looking at his brother's flaccid cock. "Well, we can be romantic tomorrow after we finish the job. Get your ass up and come take a shower with me."

Sam's face lights up like a Christmas tree and he all but jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom with his brother walking in after him.

* * *

Sam walks into the motel room, Dean right behind him. He sighs annoyedly at the mud and grime that's all over him. They had just finished hunting down a vengeful spirit that kept aging people until their organs shut down. It was a seventeen year old who got slaughtered by his psychotic father in the 80's on a camping trip. He would age people that camped in the area until they eventually died because he had been so angry that he had died at such a young age. The spirit had flung Sam into a wide, muddy puddle and had gotten him dirty. Dean, on the other hand, was completely okay and mud free. Of course.

"Hop in the shower, sasquatch. You look like you were rolling around in shit." Dean says with a big annoying smile on his face that Sam would just love to knock off right off. Sam gives Dean a look and his brother walks away to his duffel bag seeming unphased by it.

Sighing frustratingly again, Sam walks over to his duffel lying on the floor next to his bed. He wipes his dirty hands onto his already dirty shirt to try and get as much grime off of them as he can before touching his duffel bag. When he deems them clean enough, he grabs his duffel bag and puts it on the edge of his bed. He unzips it and takes out a clean pair of clothes; underwear, t-shirt, jeans, socks. His other pair of shoes are in one of his other bags, he'll get them later though.

He strips off his shirt and throws it behind himself into the corner of dirty clothes. He looks up at Dean and sees that his brother's back is to him. He doesn't care much if his brother sees him naked anymore, it feels normal now, but he's still sometimes hesitant because they are still new to all of this. He doesn't know where the lines exist and which ones are okay to cross, so he decides that he'd meassure them all by taking risks here and there.

He unbuttons his jeans and throws them down, kicking them to the side without really paying attention. His attention is on his brother's ass. Even through the fitted jeans, Sam can still see the outline of his brother's muscular, firm cheeks. It arouses him, causing his cock to twitch with interest.

He shakes his head to snap himself out of it and quickly strips off his underwear, also throwing them into the dirty clothes pile in the corner behind him. He hurriedly goes into the bathroom before his brother turns around to see him and locks the door behind himself. He suddenly feels at peace. Any feelings of arousal towards his brother suddenly washing away by the solitude. He lets out a breath and steps into the shower stall, closing the curtain behind himself. He turns the handle on the wall and cold, piercing water begins to spray from the shower head. Sam immediately tenses at the coldness and then relaxes as the water's temperature slowly changes to eventual warmth.

Sam closes his eyes and lets the water wash the mud and grime off of his aching body. He brings his hands up and starts to rub away at the tough, sticking mud that had managed to get under his shirt and harden on his chest and stomach. He combs his fingers through the locks of hair on his head untill he no longer feels mud intruding on his scalpe. After he gets everything off, he stands there for what seems like ten minutes but is most likely more than twenty. Eventually, he shuts off the shower head and steps out of the shower, grabbing a nearby towel from the towel rack. He dries himself off thoroughly before wrapping the towel around his waist and leaving the bathroom.

What he sees when he steps out makes his mouth gape.

Crimson colored rose petals decorate the dark grey carpet of the motel room. There are also some on both beds that are splayed out to resemble a heart. It's nighttime outside and the lights inside the room are all switched of, the only light source in the dark room are red, lit candles scattered about the room. The blankets on both beds have been replaced with red colored blankets. Sam can hear Chet Faker's, 'Talk Is Cheap' faintly playing from a stereo that he can't seem to spot. Just then, a shirtless, half-naked Dean walks out of a dark corner. He's wearing a speedo and has a rose hanging from in between his lips.

"This romantic enough for you?" Dean asks through the rose in his mouth, arms spread out for emphasis.

Sam is speechless. He feels a stinging sensation behind his eyes and has to force back the tears of joy that threaten to fall.

"Dean, this is..." He chokes out.

"You better say romantic because god knows how fast I had to work to do all of-" But he doesn't finish because Sam's already capturing his lips with his own, the rose dropping from Dean's lips and onto the carpet, forgotten.

Sam pulls back when he finds he's lacking oxygen and stares at Dean passionately, his brother also slightly gasping. A minute goes by, even though it feels like an eternity, when Dean suddenly looks down. Sam follows his gaze.

"Lost your towel there, Sammy?" Dean asks with a devious grin.

"What are you waiting for?" Sam asks and that's all Dean needs to hear to know what his brother wants. Dean goes down on his knees and without hesitating, takes Sam's semi-hard cock into his mouth. Sam throws his head back in ecstasy and lets a moan escape passed his lips. He brings a hand down to Dean's head, pulling him further down on his now fully erect cock. Sam gasps as Dean takes more of his length. His brother let's his cock fall out of his mouth with an audible 'slurp!' before he starts lapping at the tip almost hungrily. Sam can hardly contain himself as he feels his climax building dangerously fast in his gut.

"Dean, I'm gonna..." Almost as if being his response, Dean takes Sam all the way into his mouth, gagging but nonetheLess taking his brothers cock fully. Sam brings both his hands to either side of Dean's head and pushes him down impossibly further onto his cock. Mini tremors wrack Sam's body as he unloads down his brother's throat. It's the loudest Sam has ever heard himself moan and it exhilerates him further.

When he's done convulsing, he pulls out of his brother's mouth and Dean stands up, hungrily capturing Sam's lips with his mouth. They make out for five minutes straight, taking little breaks here and there before finally departing. Both of them can feel the soreness of their lips, but it doesn't bother them one bit.

" _That_ was romantic." Sam says with a satisfied grin on his face. Dean's only response is a noise in the back of his throat before he grabs his little brother's hand and puts him to bed. The Winchester way.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so, that was my first ever post. I feel both good and slightly nervous about it so please, let me know what you thought! I would sincerely appreciate it! ^_^ Also, the song in this fic is what inspired me to write this so give it a listen whenever you can.**

 **Song: Chet Faker - Talk Is Cheap**


End file.
